Hasta el límite
by Greengrass07
Summary: Mio solía enojarse con Ritsu por las bromas que le hacía, aunque siempre terminaba perdonándola. Pero en esta ocasión era al revés y Ritsu no puede perdonar a Mio. Todo tiene un límite: Las bromas y los insultos llegaron a su fin.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno __**Adri Volkatina**__, querías otro Yuri? Aquí tienes! Solo que éste lo continuaré después :D Bueno, espero te guste! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Hasta el límite~<strong>_

**Capítulo 1**

Mio Siempre solía enojarse con Ritsu por las bromas pesadas de que era víctima. Cada vez que la asustaba con palabras de miedo o cada vez que le mostraba animales muertos Mio no podía evitar molestarse con la castaña, sin embargo siempre terminaba perdonándola. Pero esta vez los papeles se invirtieron y Ritsu no puede perdonar a Mio. ¿Qué hacer?

-Mira Mio! Atropellaron a un gato!- Dijo la castaña señalando con entusiasmo hacia mitad de la calle. Mio no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito para después taparse los ojos como una niñita.

-Si no quieres ver no lo hagas pero no te quedes parada o llegaremos tarde- Ritsu la tomó del brazo para que avanzara mientras Mio tardó un par de minutos más con los ojos tapados. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio que ya habían llegado a la escuela. Miró molesta a la castaña, la cual sólo le respondió con la sonrisa tierna de siempre, esa sonrisa que hacía que Mio se sonrojara mientras olvidaba el coraje en contra de ella. Ritsu se daba cuenta perfectamente de las reacciones que provocaba en la chica, pero prefería hacerse la desentendida porque temía que si Mio se daba cuenta, ésta dejaría de reaccionar así y Ritsu no quería eso. Justo cuando llegaban al salón la campana sonó. Yui estaba recostada sobre el pupitre como de costumbre y Mugi trataba de levantarla.

-Buenos días, Mugi-chan- saludó la castaña a la rubia.

-Buenos días, chicas- Respondió sonrientemente

Mio se acomodó en su escritorio. Ritsu y Mugi la imitaron.

Ritsu sabía que ese día sería un día especial. Tenía preparada una sorpresa para Mio, lo que seguramente haría que las cosas cambiaran entre ellas dos. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña. De pronto Mio volteó y la vio sonreír, lo que la hizo pensar que llevaría a cabo alguna travesura. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Sawako entró al salón y por fin Yui se levantó.

-Buenos días Chicas- Saludó la profesora

-Buenos días- Respondieron todas en coro.

-Saquen su libro de historia en la página 25- Indicó Sawa-chan.

Mio abrió su pupitre para sacar el libro, pero para nada se esperaba lo siguiente: Una enorme rana café (parecía más un sapo) casi del tamaño de un balón de fútbol saltó de dentro del pupitre, cayendo en las piernas de la indefensa Mio. Todo el salón se paralizó, esperando solamente la reacción de la chica... Su rostro palideció totalmente y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría... Y en efecto, se desmayó. Mio Akiyama cayó al suelo casi en cámara lenta, obligando a la rana a saltar al pupitre de un costado lo que provocó el caos. Cuando Sawako reaccionó el salón estaba lleno de gritos y chicas subiéndose a los pupitres. La rana saltaba de aquí para allá tratando de huir de las alocadas chicas que corrían por toda el aula. La única que no se movió de su asiento fue Ritsu... Mugi y Yui estaban tratando de hacer reaccionar a Mio, pero Ritsu no podía moverse. Para nada tenía miedo, solo que el ver la reacción de Mio la paralizaba. Cuando por fin reaccionó, corrió hacia la chica en el suelo, la tomó en los brazos y la sacó del salón, recostándola en el pasillo. Por fin Mio reaccionó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Ritsu frente al suyo... Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared y cuando hubo recobrado sus fuerzas le dio una sonora y dolorosa cachetada a Ritsu. La castaña no supo cómo reaccionar y Yui y Mugi se quedaron atónitas.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos!- Gritó la chica pelinegra -Esta fue tu última broma Tainaka Ritsu-

Mio lloraba a mares, desconsoladamente. Ritsu no podía creer lo que le acababa de hacer.

-P...P...Pero...No he sido yo...- Ritsu estaba anonadada.

-Que no has sido tú?- Estas palabras hicieron que Mio se pusiera roja de coraje - Pues no creo que hayan sido Mugi o Yui! Quién más sino tú?- La mirada de Mio se clavaba como puñales en el rostro de Ritsu. La chica de cabello negro se levantó como pudo. Ritsu también se levantó e intentó ayudar a Mio, pero sólo recibió un fuerte empujón que la llevó al suelo de nuevo.

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a mí!- Sentenció Mio. Con esto regresó de nuevo al salón.

-Mio!- Gritaba la castaña -No he sido yo! Lo juro!- Pero Mio nunca volteó.

Mugi y Yui estaban tan atónitas como Ritsu...

Mio regresó al salón, sólo para darse cuenta que la rana ya había sido atrapada. Estaba en una caja de cartón que Sawako tenía debajo de su escritorio, y ahora todas las chicas la rodeaban para verla atrapada.

-Pero de donde ha salido este animal?- Se cuestionaba Sawako-

-Seguramente fue la idiota de Ritsu- Dijo más que enojada Mio.

-No lo creo- Replicó la profesora - Ritsu no sería capaz de algo así

-La conozco, y se que fue ella!-

Ritsu. Mugi y Yui entraron al salón. La primera se dirigió hacia Mio obligándola a darse la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Dame una razón contundente por la cual crees que fui yo- Exigió seriamente la castaña-

-Porque te vi reírte poco antes que yo abriera mi pupitre- Dijo en tono agresivo.

-Pero te juro que yo no he sido!- Dijo suplicantemente Ritsu - No he sido yo, no tenía por qué!-

-Claro que sí tenías por qué!- Gritó Mio, atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón- Tú sólo vives para fastidiarme la vida! TE ODIO!-

Yui se soltó a llorar al escuchar esto, mientras que todas las demás miraban curiosas esperando una reacción de Ritsu. Las lágrimas se escurrieron por las mejillas de Ricchan. Tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja, la cual entregó a Mio. La pelinegra la tomó y la arrojó por la ventana con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar, mientras la castaña no podía creer aquello. Su mirada suplicante cambió a una llena de ira, tan hiriente como la de su compañera.

-Si no quieres volver a saber de mi, entonces así será- Con la mochila en la espalda salió del salón, mientras que Mugi la seguía. Yui seguía llorando a un lado de Mio y la pelinegra la abrazó.

-Ritsu, espera!- gritó la rubia corriendo detrás de la castaña, la cual no necesitaba correr para llevarle ventaja. Estaban saliendo del edificio cuando por fin logró alcanzarla.

-Qué quieres, Mugi?- preguntó fastidiada

-Solo está alterada, no te enfades con ella- suplicó

-Es demasiado tarde, sabes? Esa caja...- Se detuvo - Mira mejor déjame en paz!- Dicho esto corrió hacia la barda trasera y la saltó para poder huir de la escuela.

Mugi caminó de regreso al salón cuando antes de entrar al edificio se topó con la cajita que había arrojado Mio. La destapó y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba el colgante con las iniciales M&R. Mugi estalló en llanto...

* * *

><p><em>-Estás segura que funcionará?- Ritsu acababa de salir de la joyería en compañía de Mugi. La rubia había convencido a la castaña para que por fin le declarara su amor a Mio Akiyama.<em>

_La rubia estaba más que emocionada, pues se había dado cuenta desde el primer grado de la atracción que había entre las dos amigas._

_-Por supuesto que funcionará- Mugi estaba sonrojada por tanta alegría. Acababan de comprar un colgante con las iniciales M&R, lo cual sería como el "símbolo de amor" entre ellas dos. Mio no podía negarse y Mugi se encargaría de eso._

* * *

><p><em>Y si alguien más lee esto, amablemente pido que <em>_**dejen una review**__… Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, ya que tengo una amiga muuuuuuuy desesperada aquí está el segundo episodio. Sabes? en mis momentos de depresión solo puedo pensar en ti... Gracias por ser mi amiga :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

Mugi regresó al salón muy triste, acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar. Sawako se estaba encargando del animal y Mio tenía la cara clavada en la mesa del pupitre. Seguramente seguía llorando. Cuando la profesora regresó, lo primero que hizo fue notar la ausencia de Ritsu.

-Mugi, ¿dónde está Ritsu?- Le preguntó a la rubia.

-Ella... ha... huido, profesora- Respondió, tratando de no volver a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Mugi se sentía cien por ciento culpable de lo sucedido...

* * *

><p><em>-Veamos... Cómo puedo hacer que Mio sea incapaz de resistirse ante Ritsu?- Se preguntaba la rubia mientras tomaba una soda en una cafetería del centro. Al día siguiente de comprar el colgante, Mugi debía planear la forma en que Ritsu terminara de enamorar a Mio. Ritsu siempre le hacía bromas pesadas a Mio, Mio siempre insultaba a Ritsu... Por más que le buscara no podía encontrar algo bueno que las uniera. Sin embargo, el único punto que tenía a favor era que Mio era miedosa y Ritsu valiente.<em>

_-¡Eso es!- Exclamó. -Si logro que Ritsu salve a Mio de una situación peligrosa, ¡ella no podrá negarse! Parfait!_

_Las siguientes dos horas las ocupó en dibujar supuestas situaciones en su cuaderno, desde que Mio cayera en un charco de lodo hasta que pudiera ser atropellada por un camión. Unas le parecían insignificantes y las otras extremas, por lo que consiguió encontrar la situación perfecta después de dos horas y media. Ya había consumido cinco vasos de soda y tres pasteles de chocolate, lo cual comenzó a lamentar después de un par de minutos... "De seguro con esto subiré un par de kilos" se lamentó en su mente._

_Mugi se dirigió a casa de Ritsu, pero no a verla a ella. Una vez que llegó tomó su celular e hizo una llamada._

_-Ya estoy aquí afuera, te espero- Dicho esto colgó. Un par de segundos después Satoshi, el hermano de Ritsu, salió por la puerta. _

_-Sígueme- Indicó el chico. La llevó a la parte trasera de la casa. Una vez ahí le mostró una caja de zapatos. Tenía pequeños huecos, lo que indicaba que dentro había un ser vivo. Cuando Mugi se aseguró del contenido de la caja, sacó un sobre blanco de su pequeña bolsa de mano, el cual entregó a Satoshi. El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja pues sabía lo que contenía. Destapó el sobre sin perder el tiempo._

_-¡Wow!- exclamó -Las cinco piezas de Exodia... ¡Y son originales!_

_Satoshi no podía contener la emoción. Era uno de los más grandes fans del "Duelo de Monstruos" y Exodia era el conjunto de cinco cartas más raro y caro de todo Japón. Pero obviamente eso no era nada para la poderosa Mugi._

_La rubia tomó la caja y emprendió el camino a su casa..._

* * *

><p>Mugi vagaba dentro de su mente, preguntándose que fue lo que salió mal. Sawako había intentado recobrar el control sobre la clase pero Mio seguía llorando con la cara en su pupitre, Yui había salido corriendo a buscar a Ui, Mugi estaba totalmente ausente y las demás chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas acerca de lo ocurrido... Así que no le quedó de otra más que darse por vencida y sentarse en su pupitre lo que restaba del tiempo para salir al receso.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-M...Mio- pronunció Yui aún llorando. No podía soportar que sus dos mejores amigas se hayan peleado de esa manera. Ese pleito le rompió el corazón como no tenía idea de qué pasaría después estaba muy asustada.<em>

_-Déjame, Yui- Dijo la pelinegra. Muy, muy en el fondo sentía que se le había pasado la mano con Ricchan. ¿Y si de verdad no había sido ella? ¿Y si no hubiera sido su intención asustarla así? ¡No! Mio estaba segura que Ritsu había cruzado el límite. Yui siguió acosando a Mio por unos minutos más, hasta que la pelinegra se hartó._

_- ¡Ya déjame en paz, Yui! ¡Eres igual de molesta que Ritsu!- Mio se tapó la boca de inmediato en señal que se había arrepentido, pero la inocente de Yui ya no aguantó mas y se soltó a llorar aún más fuerte. Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia el aula de Ui. Corrió por los pasillos, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al aula que buscaba. Para su sorpresa, la profesora había salido y entonces con toda confianza irrumpió en el salón. Pero no fue Ui la primera persona que vio, sino Azusa. La chica de dos coletas se levantó espantada de su asiento al ver a su Sempai entrando de esa manera. Yui lo único que pudo hacer fue refugiarse en sus brazos. Ui volteó para ver lo que ocurría y cuando vio a su hermana en ese estado se paró lo más rápido que pudo para ir hacia ella. Entre Azusa y ella sacaron a la desconsolada Yui del salón._

_-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Yui-sempai?- Preguntó de lo más preocupada Azusa._

_-Sí, Onee chan... ¿Qué te sucede?- Ui no podía soportar ver a Yui en esas condiciones. Estuvo a punto de llorar pero se aguantó para poder consolar a su hermana._

_Un par de minutos tardó Yui en contar lo sucedido, y tanto Azusa como Ui quedaron sorprendidas. Lo que más le extrañaba a Azusa era la reacción que Mio había tenido hacia Yui._

* * *

><p>Era la hora del receso y Ritsu nunca regresó. Nodoka llegó al salón de Sawako para avisar que Yui había sufrido un ataque nervioso y que estaba en la enfermería. Mio no se sintió en condiciones de ir a verla, pues de seguro le dirían que había sido su culpa. Mugi salió corriendo a ver a Yui en cuanto Nodoka se presentó, y Sawako sólo había ido para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La profesora regresó al salón pero Mugi no lo hizo.<p>

La campana de salida sonó y Mio se alistó para irse. Ya no lloraba, pero seguía muy alterada por el incidente. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio una voz la detuvo.

-¡Mio!- Gritó Mugi a sus espaldas - ¡Mio, espera! Necesito decirte algo-

Mio se detuvo pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de escucharla.

-¿Qué quieres, Mugi?- Cuestionó de una forma grosera.

-Toma- Extendió su mano dejando ver el colgante con las iniciales M&R. -Todo ha sido mi culpa- Mugi de nuevo se soltó a llorar- ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! Yo fui la que puso ese animal en tu pupitre, no Ritsu, porque quería que ella te salvara, y tu estuvieras agradecida, y... y...- Mugí ya no soportó más y se cayó al suelo con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. Se sentía muy culpable y eso le hacía llorar a mares.

Mio no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Había sido Mugi? ¿Quería que Ritsu la salvara? ¿Quería que estuviera agradecida? No entendía nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudar a Mugi a levantarse y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Quería saber que pasaba, pero la rubia no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones. Mientras abrazaba a Mugi, vio a Azusa y a Ui servir de apoyo a la desconsolada Yui, que todavía no se reponía del incidente de la mañana. Se subieron a un auto color plata que estaba estacionado fuera del instituto, el cual debía ser de los señores Hirasawa. Antes de subirse al auto, Azusa le lanzó una mirada hiriente a Mio.

Después de acompañar a su amiga a su casa, Mio pensaba en las palabras de Mugi. Había sido ella la de la broma, y eso la dejaba mal parad. Ahora debía disculparse con Ritsu. En vez de doblar hacia la derecha en aquella esquina, siguió de largo. Se dirigía a casa de Ritsu para pedirle una disculpa. Cuando hubo llegado, tocó el timbre y un par de segundos después Satoshi le abrió la puerta.

-Mi...Mio... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco asustado.

-Qui...quiero ha...hablar con Rit...Ritsu- Mio estaba nerviosa.

-Ahmmm... no creo que sea buena idea porque...- Satoshi recibió un pequeño jalón obligándolo a retroceder, dejando al descubierto a una Ritsu con los ojos hinchados y la ropa más desaliñada que de costumbre.

-Ritsu... eh... yo... quiero...-

-Lárgate de aquí- Ritsu pronunció esto de forma tranquila pero llena de ira. Su mirada asesinaba a Mio y ésta lo notaba. Mio quiso acercarse a Ritsu, pero antes que pudiera tocarla, la castaña le cerró la puerta de golpe y Mio cayó al suelo por el impacto. Cuando reaccionó del shock en el que estaba, comenzó a llorar. No porque la caída le doliera sino por la puñalada al corazón que Ritsu le acababa de dar. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía.

* * *

><p>-Yui-sempai. Ya no estés así- Azusa había gastado todas sus fuerzas en no tratar de llorar, pero ver a su 'amada' en ese estado la destrozaba. Perdió la batalla y comenzó a llorar. Ui era la única que se mantenía, de alguna manera, estable. Yui ya no estaba en sí. Murmuraba cosas como " ya no habrán más horas del té" o "ya no habrá más música ligera". Al parecer, de una forma muy infantil, Yui daba a conocer sus más grandes preocupaciones.<p>

-Ya verás que todo se arreglará, Onee chan- Ui trataba de consolarla.

Las tres chicas se bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron al cuarto de Yui. Ui se retiró un momento para hablar con sus padres, dejando a su hermana y a su compañera solas en el cuarto. Azusa ya no guardaba más la calma. Yui se recostó en la cama, acomodándose debajo de las cobijas. Estando así se quitó la blusa y la falda, mandándolas a volar a los pies de la cama. Azusa ni siquiera se incomodó con eso, el simple hecho de ver a Yui deprimida de esa manera la mataba.

-Azu-nyan, ven aquí conmigo- Solicitó Yui. Azusa no pudo negarse y en ese momento se recostó a un costado de Yui. La castaña abrazó por el cuello a la pelinegra como era de costumbre, pero no con el entusiasmo de siempre, sino con ganas de encontrar un refugio en ella. Azusa se metió dentro de las cobijas también y abrazó a Yui por la cintura, Sintió su piel desnuda pero no pasaron ideas feas sobre su cabeza. Al contrario, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su sempai y estuvo un buen rato diciéndole que ella estaría ahí siempre, hasta que Yui se quedó dormida del cansancio. Unos minutos después irrumpió Ui en la habitación, encontrado a las dos chicas profundamente dormidas. Tomó su celular para avisar a los padres de Azusa que llegaría más tarde a su casa, y mientras hablaba salió de la habitación para dejarlas descansar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que les guste… Me dejan una review sip? :D<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Pues aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia. Mil disculpas por haber tardado pero se me complica un poco ya que ahora trabajo :S pero gracias por esperar y de antemano, gracias por leer n_n_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO III<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Mugi caminaba de regreso a casa con la caja de zapatos en la mano. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo, pues sabía que su plan no podía fallar. Como ya casi anochecía decidió tomar un autobús para volver más rápido. Se sentó justo en la ventanilla para poder admirar el paisaje, lo que hacía a la chica aún más feliz. Mugi tenía el espíritu de una niña de tres años, siempre con esa necesidad de descubrir cosas nuevas, cosas que para otros podían ser cosas insignificantes, mientras que para ella eran maravillosas. Al menos, la relación que tenían Mio y Ritsu era algo que la llenaba de curiosidad. Si bien, esa era la experiencia más cercana con el amor que ella había tenido, haría lo posible para conocer sus más profundos secretos. Mugi rió por lo bajo. Analizándolo bien, esto era casi un "experimento" para ella...<em>

* * *

><p>Azusa despertó. Lo primero que vio fue un techo de color rosa. A un lado de ella, o prácticamente encima de ella, una chica castaña abrazándola fuertemente. Como siempre lo había imaginado, Yui-chan parecía una niña hasta la hora de dormir. Había notado últimamente que su "Sempai" era muy dependiente no solo a Ui, sino a las demás personas, lo cual había comprobado con el reciente pleito. Azusa tenía el ligero presentimiento que por algún tiempo, al menos en lo que se solucionaba el problema de Ricchan y Mio, no se quitaría fácilmente de encima a Yui. De pronto, se dio cuenta que tenía su mano sobre la cintura desnuda de su acompañante... La pelinegra se sonrojó al instante, primero por vergüenza, claro está; y luego por que la piel de Yui era tan suave que al momento en que retiraba su mano, su piel comenzaba a extrañarla. "Tal vez no sea tan malo tenerla tan cerca" pensó. Comenzó a acariciar la cintura de su acompañante lentamente. Después subió hasta su espalda. Ese sentimiento de suavidad era increíble, casi mágico. El olor de Yui se le había metido tanto que se volvió una adicción, acomodaba su rostro entre aquel cabello castaño para absorber su esencia desde lo más profundo. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensó. "¡Bah! Mientras Yui no despierte..."<p>

Azusa había sido poseída repentinamente por algo desconocido para ella. Tenía tantas ganas de recorrer con la yema de los dedos la suave y cálida piel de Yui-chan, tenía una enorme ansiedad por absorber a cada momento su aroma, necesitaba probar su piel para saciar esa extraña sed que le había nacido...

Comenzó a bajar su mano, acariciando la espalda de su acompañante hasta llegar a la cintura de nuevo. Después comenzó a acariciar sus caderas, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo. Llegó lo más abajo que pudo, logrando acariciar un poco las piernas de la castaña y, cuando se disponía a tocar partes más íntimas, Yui comenzó a despertar.

-Ui- Balbuceó -creo que un bicho se metió entre mi sábana...-

Cuando abrió por completo los ojos, vio que su acompañante no era su hermana Ui, sino su querida Azu-nyan.

-Oh, ¡Azu-nyan!- Yui se mostró alegre -Había olvidado que estabas aquí-. Yui se sentó en la cama tan repentinamente que la sábana la dejó al descubierto, y Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su "sempai" en ropa interior. Yui también se sonrojó, no por estar ella en esa situación, sino porque la blusa de Azu-nyan se había desabotonado, dejando ver un pequeño sostén blanco... Azusa se sonrojó aún más, pero Yui la tapó con la cobija, acomodándose dentro también. Sus miradas chocaron y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

><p>Cuando Mio caminaba de regreso a su casa, un fuerte aguacero cayó sobre ella.<p>

"Genial" pensó. Apenas acababa de parar de llorar cuando el agua le mojó hasta la ropa interior. Llovía muy fuerte, sin embargo no había rastro ni de truenos ni relámpagos. Caminó lentamente bajo la lluvia, pensando en qué había sido todo aquello que había pasado. No podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada fría e hiriente que Ritsu le había obsequiado cuando fue a buscarla a su casa, ni el tono punzocortante de aquella frase que le había dedicado... "Lárgate"... Era verdad que Mio siempre la había tratado mal, la había golpeado y llamado tonta e infantil en innumerables ocasiones, sin embargo, creía que todo aquello que Ritsu hacía era demasiado exagerado... O tal vez no... Como sea que fuese, Mio sentía que esto no se arreglaría tan fácil. Aún sujetaba en una mano el colgante que Mugi le había dado. M&R eran las iniciales que estaban grabadas en aquel colgante. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué Mugi se lo había dado? ¿Por qué Mugi había puesto un asqueroso sapo en su pupitre? Mio tenía muchas preguntas, las cuales aún no habían sido respondidas. Cuando llegó a su casa su mamá no estaba, como era de costumbre. Entró hasta su cuarto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada. Se introdujo en la ducha y estuvo ahí por horas, llorando bajo la regadera, desahogando sus penas con el agua tibia que recorría su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Mugi era la más entusiasmada con la idea del "noviazgo" entre Ricchan y Mio. Ahora, estaba inmersa en la tristeza. Desde el día que sucedió, Yui evadía a Mio por miedo a que la atacaran de nuevo; Azusa no se despegaba de Yui, por si Mio la atacaba de nuevo, ella iba a defenderla; Ritsu evadía a todos y desde entonces no se había parado por el salón de música; Mio era más seria y callada que de costumbre y sólo Mugi tomaba el té en compañía de su querida profesora Sawako. Un día, después de haber esperado en vano (de nuevo) a que alguna chica se presentara en el salón de música, Mugi se dio por vencida. Se dispuso a salir de salón para ir a casa, sin embargo notó que Sawa-chan la miraba curiosamente. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia un costado de Mugi, quien ya estaba a un lado de la puerta, y la tomó por los hombros para abrazarla fuertemente. La profesora tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder reposar su rostro entre el cabello de la rubia. Mugi sintió un sobresalto en el corazón al tener tan cerca a aquella hermosa mujer. Inmediatamente soltó su maleta y abrazó a su acompañante tan fuerte como pudo... Había intentado ser fuerte todo este tiempo, pero ya no pudo más. Lágrimas escurrieron de sus mejillas humedeciendo la delgada blusa de Sawa-chan. Mugi ya no aguantaba. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente, como una niña de tres años que se acaba de caer de la bicicleta, gimiendo y preguntando ¿por qué? como si el aire fuera a responderle... Sin soltarla, Sawa-chan se hincó haciendo a la rubia que bajara también y, así las dos en el suelo, podrían abrazarse más cómodamente. La profesora sabía sin duda que esto afectaría más a Mugi que a las demás, puesto que ellas habían sido las únicas "verdaderas amigas" que había tenido...<p>

* * *

><p>Hacía un mes ya que Ricchan no tocaba la batería, sin embargo no le importaba. Los exámenes habían acabado y las calificaciones estaban en su mesa de estudio dentro de su cuarto. No se había atrevido a abrir el sobre en la escuela, sin embargo ahora la curiosidad la mataba.<p>

-Diez, diez, diez, nueve, diez...- Una sonrisa se asomó en el sombrío rostro de la castaña. Desde que Mio rechazó a Ritsu en el salón de clases, La castaña se había propuesto "madurar". Ya no por Mio, sino por ella. No iba a permitir jamás que la volvieran a humillar de esa manera. Además, el estudio le había resultado una buena distracción para dejar de pensar en Mio como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, extrañaba el salón de música...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, se que es un poco corto pero no he tenido tiempo ;_; espero les agrade al menos un poquis n_n<em>

**_Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI REVIEW OwO_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Pues después de una noche de inspiración, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y, sin más que decir, DISFRUTEN!_

**Capítulo 4**

-No, esto no puede ser posible- Murmuraba la señora Akiyama mientras caminaba en círculos en la sala de su casa. Sentada en el sofá, una chica alta, delgada, de cabello negro y largo y piel blanca la escuchaba con la mirada en el suelo. Sí, desde que Ritsu le había retirado la palabra a Mio Akiyama ésta se había desconcentrado totalmente del mundo. No sólo de los estudios, sino de todo. No podía concentrarse en las clases, por el hecho de pasarse todo el tiempo mirando a la castaña. No podía estudiar, pues sus pensamientos se dirigían casi automáticamente al día en que se pelearon. No podía dormir pues en sus sueños recordaba cuando Ritsu le cerró la cara en la puerta. Mio no quería mirar a su madre, pues el hecho de haber reprobado casi todas las materias la avergonzaba en serio. ¿Qué le había hecho Ritsu que la tenía totalmente fuera de éste mundo? Pero Mio sabía que ella misma era la única culpable. No lo era Mugi por poner ese animal en su pupitre, no lo era Ritsu por no querer perdonarla, era ella por su actitud arrogante, pensando en que Ritsu estaba más que segura en su vida. Al principio, Mio pensaba que en cualquier momento se le pasaría el coraje a su amiga y la perdonaría, sin embargo ya había pasado un mes y nada. Comenzaba a pensar que ese día no llegaría.

Después de un par de horas (sí, horas) de regaños por parte de su mamá acerca de sus bajas calificaciones y su conducta distraída, Mio subió a su cuarto. Sacó la colchoneta en la que dormía y la extendió en el suelo, tirándose sobre ella. Como todos los días, era hora de su dosis diaria de lágrimas. Y no era que lo hiciera a propósito, sino que tenía que reprimirse todas las horas de la mañana, hasta que por fin llegaba a su casa. Era entonces cuando su alma podía liberarse del dolor que le causaba todo aquello.

"Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado callada, sin tan sólo le hubiera creído" pensaba. Esas mismas preguntas eran las que la atormentaban desde ese fatídico día. Todos los días, a la hora del almuerzo, ha intentado pedirle disculpas a Ritsu pero, apenas reúne valor para acercarse y a medio camino se da media vuelta y se aleja. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que su Ricchan le hiciera tanta falta...

Dadas las circunstancias, el club de música ligera había sido "temporalmente suspendido". Sawako y Mugi se reunían a la hora de salida en un café cercano a la escuela. La rubia sin duda apreciaba que su profesora la invitara a tomar el té todos los días, sin embargo no era lo mismo. Para nada era lo mismo.

-Hoy hace un día muy bonito, ¿no crees?- Sawako por fin rompió el silencio de la mesa. Mugi observaba la ventana abstraída en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la suave voz de su profesora.

-Sí, muy bonito- respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que han exagerado un poco las chicas?- preguntó la profesora meditando -A mi parecer se lo han tomado muy a pecho. A demás, ¿no le dijiste a Mio que fuiste tú la de la "broma"?-

Mugi recordó el día que le confesó a Mio que había sido su culpa. Recordaba perfectamente esa expresión confusa y esa mirada acusadora.

-Sí, lo hice. Sin embargo, es Ricchan la que no perdona a Mio chan- Mugi contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar. Sabía que si quería hacer que se reconciliaran, debía pensar fríamente.

-Mugi, se lo que estás pensando- comentó Sawako como si pudiera leerle la mente a la rubia -Lo que te aconsejo es que ya no te metas en esto. Se que tus intenciones nunca han sido malas, pero...- Sawako la miró -Creo que esto va más allá de las bromas. Creo que Mio cruzó el límite de Ritsu, y no hay nada que hacer-

Mugi, que por primera vez alejó los ojos de la ventana, miró a Sawako con confusión y a la vez incredulidad. Pronto esa mirada se volvió de desprecio. La chica se paró de su silla y salió de la cafetería.

-Mugi-chan- Sawako la llamó, pero Mugi siguió su camino.

-¡Mugi chan!- Sawako gritó y fue tras ella, pero la rubia comenzó a correr para no ser alcanzada, mientras las lágrimas que tenía reprimidas lograron escapar. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia maestra, compañera de aventuras del club de música ligera, dijera esas cosas? No. Ella iba a juntar a Mio y a Ritsu de nuevo, aún así le costara la propia vida.

Sawako por su parte, sabía que había herido a Mugi con aquellas palabras, pero fue una manera sutil de pedirle que no arruinara más las cosas. Mugi era todavía una niña y se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus emociones, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran más lejos.

...

-Hermana- llamó Ui mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante, Ui- respondió su hermana mayor desde el interior

-Tienes una visita- respondió, sin embargo Azusa ya no era sólo una visita, pues pasaba a ver a Yui desde hacía más de un mes; exactamente desde el incidente con Mio y Ritsu.

Azusa entró al cuarto, mientras observaba a su "senpai" dibujar en una mesita que había dentro de la habitación. A los ojos de Azusa, Yui Hirasawa seguía siendo una pequeña, y su pensamiento era confirmado por la forma en la que Yui se encontraba dibujando con crayones, no muy diferente a como lo hacía en el jardín de niños. Azusa entró y se acomodó a un lado de Yui.

-Hola Yui-senpai- saludó.

-Azu-nyan- respondió la castaña mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a su recién llegada

Ui las observó por un momento, luego abandonó la habitación.

-Sabía que vendrías, Azu-nyan- dijo la castaña mostrando una sonrisa enorme -Así que te he preparado esto-

Yui tomó el dibujo que apenas había terminado, obsequiándoselo a Azuza. Cuando la pelinegra lo vio, sus ojos se inundaron... Era un dibujo de ellas dos tocando la guitarra; Yui no era muy buena dibujante, pero el hecho de recibir ese obsequio le hacía dar un vuelco al corazón.

"Oh Yui, eres tan linda" pensó, sin embargo sus palabras fueron otras.

-Creo que debes mejorar, pero sigue practicando-

Yui cambió su expresión a una triste, pensando que a su "Azu-nyan" no le había gustado su regalo. La morena notó esta actitud y pronto se corrigió.

-No es que no me haya gustado- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Yui -La verdad es hermoso-

De nuevo una enorme sonrisa apareció en el infantil rostro de Yui, pero esta vez un leve sonrojo se hizo presente. "Si tan solo fueras más madura; si tan solo entendieras lo que siento" Azusa se sentía frustrada por no poder decirle lo que sentía por ella, pues lo más seguro era que la pequeña Yui no lo entendería... Era demasiado inocente para conocer el amor.

Sin embargo, en el interior de la "senpai" algo curioso ocurría: Cada vez que estaba cerca de Azu-nyan su corazón parecía que estallaría, sus piernas temblaban y unas ganas enormes de darle un beso aparecían, pero si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que su querida se molestara tanto como se molestó Mio con Ritsu y Yui no quería eso. Por eso debía reunir suficientes fuerzas para resistir.

...

Faltaban pocas semanas para la graduación de tercer año, cuando Mio por fin se decidió a enfrentar a Ritsu. "Esta vez tiene que escucharme, la obligaré a que lo haga" pensó. Mentalmente se preparaba, mientras mil razones para no hacer aquello venían a su mente. Ésta vez estaba dispuesta a obligarla a escucharla si era necesario. No tenía nada más que perder y tenía mucho por ganar.

Ritsu se encontraba sentada, en aquella banca en el patio de la escuela, mirando aquella barda que brincó para huir aquel día que sucedió. Instantáneamente recordó a Mugi tratando de persuadirla, pidiéndole que no se molestara. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía que alejar esas imágenes de su rostro. Ya había llorado demasiado como para hacerlo ahí mismo, frente a todos. No. A Ritsu Tainaka nadie la vería llorar, y menos por algo que realmente no valía la pena. Para ella, Mio ya no valía la pena. Siempre se había conformado con estar detrás de ella, esperando a que alguien la atacara para poder defenderla y así demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Tenía que aguantar sus gritos, histerias, golpes y demás. Pero la paciencia de Ritsu se había agotado y no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más de la egocéntrica Mio. La castaña de ojos ámbar estaba encerrada dentro de su mente, cuando cierta rubia se sentó a un lado de ella. Ritsu la miró como si no supiera quién era, pero después le dirigió un saludo.

-¿Qué hay, Mugi-chan?-

-Ho...hola- respondió la rubia -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bastante bien- respondió mostrando una sonrisa serena -¿Y tú qué me cuentas?-

Mugi miraba sus manos, las cuales se movían nerviosamente sobre sus piernas, no había algo, una fuerza invisible que le impedía subir el rostro y mirar a Ricchan de frente.

-¿Hasta cuando, Ricchan?- Mugi realmente se esforzaba en no llorar -¿Hasta cuando la perdonarás?-

Ritsu se frotaba las sienes en señal de fastidio. Desde aquel día en que ocurrió, todos los días, a la hora del receso, Mugi se sentaba a un lado de ella y le hacía la misma pregunta. La respuesta al principio era "nunca" después se convirtió en un "no lo se". Mugi rogaba por escuchar otra respuesta. Ritsu bajó su mano y con la mirada hacia el cielo le respondió.

-¿Sabes, Mugi? Hace mucho que la perdoné- respondió. Levemente el rostro de Mugi fue levantándose -Sin embargo, no me interesa saber nada de ella- Cuando dijo esto, Ricchan se levantó de la banca dispuesta a irse, pero la rubia la sostuvo por la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Por qué, Ricchan?- preguntó infantilmente -¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella cruzó la línea, así de simple-

-¿Ya... Ya no la amas?- Los ojos de Mugi estaban a punto de explotar en llanto

-No puedo amar a alguien que no sabe amar- Se zafó de la rubia y se alejó. A una distancia considerable, una chica de camello negro y ojos grises observaba la escena.

-Es ahora o nunca- se dijo para darse valor.

Mio Akiyama se apresuró para alcanzar a Ritsu. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a correr, obligando a la castaña a detenerse bruscamente. Ritsu miró a Mio de una forma neutra, inexpresiva. Mio la miró suplicante.

-Llevo semanas queriendo hacer esto- dijo Mio, un tanto sonrojada por la vergüenza pero sin bajar la mirada -Quiero pedirte una disculpa-

Ritsu la miró por un par de segundos, lo que hizo que Mio se sonrojara aún más. Por fin, Ritsu respondió

-¿Y crees que con una disculpa se pueden borrar tantos años de humillación y malos tratos?- la voz de la castaña sonaba pacífica, como si estuviera hablando con un pequeño. Mio no podía encontrar a su Ricchan detrás de esa voz dulce y esa máscara serena

-Ritsu, yo...-

-Sí, todo es sobre ti; tú, tú y tú. Tus miedos, tus enojos, tus golpes. Ya estoy cansada de eso- Ritsu trató de alejarse pero Mio la obligó a retroceder, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared que se encontraba cerca de ellas. Mio no midió su fuerza y la pared (o la espalda de Ritsu) emitió un sonido fuerte y aparentemente doloroso.

-¿Ves?- dijo Ritsu por primera vez enojada -Estás acostumbrada a tratarme a la fuerza, con golpes y siempre haciendo lo que a ti se te antoja. Estoy harta de eso, ¡Estoy harta de ti!-

Mio sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos, y en un intento desesperado por recuperarla, la aprisionó con sus brazos y la besó. Al principio Ritsu no hizo nada, se quedó estática, sin poder creer aquello. Pero una voz dentro de su cabeza habló: "está jugando contigo, te está manipulando como siempre... Aléjala". No. No iba a permitir que Mio Akiyama volviera a burlarse de ella jamás. Con toda su fuerza (física y mental), empujó a Mio, apartándola de ella y provocando que se cayera al suelo. Mio la miraba incrédula desde abajo, definitivamente ya no había rastro de su Ritsu. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin poder frenarlas. Cuando Ritsu reaccionó, Mugi estaba a un lado de Mio, ayudándola a pararse, mientras ésta la miraba con reproche e indignación. Miró a su alrededor y un grupo de unas veinte chicas las rodeaban, todas mirando de forma acusadora a Ritsu y diciéndole lo grosera que era.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Mio, la cual seguía en el suelo, presa de las lágrimas. De pronto, por primera vez miró al dije que colgaba en el cuello de la pelinegra. M&R eran las iniciales que estaban grabadas... Mio se dio cuenta de lo que Ritsu miraba. Con mucho coraje y dolor se arrancó el colgante del cuello y se lo aventó en la cara a Ritsu. Después se puso de pie y corrió hacia la escuela. Mugi miró por última vez a Ritsu y después corrió detrás de su amiga. El timbre sonó y entre murmullos las chicas que rodeaban a la castaña se fueron, mientras Ritsu recogía el colgante. Definitivamente su orgullo la había cegado. Ahora se sentía la más idiota del mundo. Mio le había demostrado que la amaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue rechazarla, de la manera más vil y humillante que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-Bien hecho, Ritsu- se dijo para sí misma con sarcasmo.

_Antes de que se vayan… __**no se olviden de mi review eh! xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Se que he dejado abandonado esto de escribir pero la verdad es que mi vida ha dado un giro drástico en estos últimos meses… Pero ¿qué creen? Aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fic… Bueno, mini capítulo, pues el ''gran regreso'' lo publicaré después del 15 [sí, cuando vuelva a ser libre :'D] Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p>Ritsu tomó el colgante del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, sin embargo esa no era la razón por la que la castaña llevaba prisa. Cuando por fin llego a su salón de clases notó que la profesora aun no había llegado. Entró y sin consideración tomó a Mugi del brazo, obligándola a levantarse y a salir del salón. Una vez afuera, Ritsu la sujetó por los hombros.<p>

-Explícame qué es todo esto- Ritsu tenia un aire impaciente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ricchan?- Mugi parecía aún más confundida.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa broma? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Mio que fuiste tú? ¿Por qué me has estado acosando todas las tardes preguntando cuando la perdonaría? ¿Por qué Mio me besó hace un momento? ¿Por qué tenia esto ella?- le mostró el colgante.

-Ricchan, Yo le dije a Mio que había sido mi idea- Mugi miraba a Ritsu de una forma extraña, era una combinación de tristeza y algo de compasión.

-Entonces todo este tiempo lo supo...- Ricchan bajo la mirada -Y aun así no me perdonó-

-¡Si lo hizo!-Dijo Mugi de una manera agresiva mientras se liberaba de los aprisionantes brazos de la castaña -Es solo que tu le azotaste la puerta en la cara- Y ahora su mirada cambió a una acusadora.

-¡Pero ella debió entender que estaba enfadada! ¡Ella debió insistir!- Ritsu sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, como si ésta fuera a caérsele en cualquier momento.

-¡Por favor Ritsu!- exclamó la rubia, alterada -Hay que ser ciego o estar tonto para no darse cuenta que ella no te despegaba la mirada todos los días! ¿Y sus calificaciones tampoco te dicen nada? Ella te necesita, te extraña...- Mugi bajó un poco la voz -Ella te ama, Ricchan...-

Cuando Ritsu escucho aquello, sujetó su cabeza aún con más fuerza, mientras ésta comenzó a darle vueltas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras a su mente regresaba ese beso desesperado que Mio le había dado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras su piel se erizaba.

-¿En verdad me ama?- Ritsu no podía asimilar aún lo que le acababan de decir

-Sí, Mio te ama.- Mugi sonrió -¿O por qué crees que te insistí tanto para que le dijeras lo que sientes por ella?-

Ritsu parecía entenderlo ahora. Las buenas intenciones de Mugi se habían salido de control, sin embargo sabía que ni Mugi, ni Yui, ni Azusa podrían ayudarla en esto ahora. Debía resolverlo ella misma… Sin embargo, sólo solicitaría un poco de ayuda.

-¿Donde está?- preguntó desesperada la castaña -¿Donde esta Mio?-

-No lo se, corrí tras ella pero la perdí de vista. Pensé que estaría aquí pero no...-

Ritsu entro al salón y de la misma manera en que sacó a Mugi, obligo a Yui a seguirla.

-Cuidado Ricchan, que me lastimas- Lloriqueó Yui.

-Chicas- dijo Ricchan mientras dio una palmada al aire -necesito de su ayuda para llevar a cabo una misión casi imposible-

-Ricchan- Yui miraba a la castaña con cierta curiosidad -Si te ayudamos, ¿regresarás con nosotras al club de música ligera?- Los ojos de Yui brillaban de una manera enternecedora.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas?- Le preguntó Ritsu-

-Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, Ricchan-

-¡Así será entonces!- Ritsu abrazó a Yui, mientras que ésta le devolvía el abrazo. Mugi se emocionó tanto con la idea de volveré a juntar al club de música ligera que también las abrazó. Y entre risas y lágrimas de felicidad prometieron que las cosas serían como antes.

-Bien. Lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a buscar a Mio y a Azusa. Soldados, ¿están listos?-

-¡Sí capitán!- Exclamo Yui poniéndose derecha y adoptando una pose de soldado. Mugi solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yui, ve a buscar a Azusa a su salón y sácala de ahí a como de lugar, Mugi, tú me acompañarás a buscar a Mio. La conozco, y sé que debe estar llorando en algún rincón de la escuela…- Dijo Ritsu, ya adoptando un poco su actitud normal.

-¡Profesora!- Exclamó Yui cuando llegó al salón de los de segundo curso -¡Los padres de Azu-Nyan están aquí y exigen verla de inmediato!-

Tanto Azusa como la profesora miraron extrañadas a Yui. "¿Mis padres? ¿Qué harán aquí?" Pensaba la pelinegra, sin embargo la duda de la profesora era otra...

-¿Azu-Nyan? ¿Quién es Azu-Nyan?-

-Ay profesora, pues la chica linda de dos coletas- Respondió Yui señalando hacia Azusa

Azusa se enrojeció al instante, deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo momento, mientras que todas las chicas del salón estallaron en risas. Ui también reía, mientras que Yui había entrado al salón y jalaba a Azusa para obligarla a salir.

-Vamos, Azu-Nyan, no querrás que tus padres se enfaden por hacerlos esperar-

Azusa salió (obligada) del salón mientras su maestra se unía a las risas de sus estudiantes.

-¡Yui-sempai! ¿Por que hiciste eso?- Le cuestiono Azusa.

-Es que tenía que sacarte de ahí- Le dijo Yui, temiendo que Azusa se hubiera molestado.

-Bueno, ¿y por que mis padres te enviaron a buscarme?-

-Azu-Nyan... Tus padres no están aquí- Yui bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Entonces ¿para que me sacaste?-

Yui alzó de nuevo la cabeza y esta vez lo hizo entusiasmada.

-Esta tarde, ¡el club de música ligera se reunirá de nuevo!-

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a <em>_**Javi**__…__Su review me hizo escribir de nuevo… Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar tanto, no pensé que alguien estuviera deseando que lo continuara… MUCHAS GRACIAS_! _Bueno, ya saben… Entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SÍ! LO SÉ! Sé que me odian por no haber publicado desde... FEBRERO! Lo siento, de verdad! Yo se que esta historia no es la gran cosa pero tuve ciertos problemitas y enormes bloqueos de creatividad T.T Pero Ya estoy aquí y sí, ya comencé a escribir el capítulo final de la historia! Así que pronto lo tendrán por aquí. También quiero contarles que estoy trabajando en otro fic que yo sé que les va a encantar! Aunque claro, recuerden que a mí me gusta estrujarles el corazón con historias trágicas (Sí o no? xD) Pero sé que lo amarán... PRÓXIMAMENTE! :D **_

_**Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten éste episodio que, ahora sí, es el penúltimo! Y de nuevo gracias por su atención!**_

* * *

><p>Hacía media hora que el timbre de salida había sonado y Mio Akiyama se encontraba sentada en uno de los excusados del baño de niñas. Abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Quién se había creído Ritsu para tratarla así? Quiso gritar, pero para no llamar la atención se limitó a morderse el labio inferior, tan fuerte que cuando lo soltó se dio cuenta que le había quedado una marca. Su corazón se estrujó al recordar el impulso que tuvo al besar a Ritsu e inmediatamente el rechazo de la misma. ¿En qué había estado pensando al hacer eso? ¿Es que a caso no detestaba ser humillada? Volvió a morderse el labio. ¿En qué momento su vida se había puesto de cabeza? Estaba a punto de reprobar los exámenes, tenía problemas en su casa y, por si fuera poco, estaba más sola que nunca... ¿Y ella sólo se limitaba a llorar por Ritsu? Un gemido de furia se escapó de su garganta, tapándose instintivamente la boca para controlarlo. Más lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas como agua cayendo por una cascada, incontrolables y tibias. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal. Unos pasos perturbaron el silencio del baño, obligando a Mio a contener la respiración.<p>

-Mio- Una voz muy familiar para la morena provocó eco en el lugar -Sé que estás ahí, quiero hablar contigo.

Mio no respondió. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que la vieran en ese estado.

-Sé que todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ti- La voz continuó -Pero solo quiero pedirte una disculpa. Todo este caos, este rencor, este sufrimiento que te invade es sólo culpa mía y no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir verte así.

Mio bajó las piernas del inodoro, mientras con sus manos secaba sus ojos y sus mejillas. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Mugi- Respondió al momento de abrir la puerta del compartimiento en el que se encontraba. Justo frente a ella se encontraba una chica rubia con el cabello rizado, la cual se apoyaba en el lavamanos, como si no pudiera mantener el equilibrio por sí sola.

-Claro que es mi culpa- Dijo la rubia casi en un susurro -Yo provoqué todo esto.

-Puede que sea cierto- Continuó Mio, con la cabeza en alto y tratando de modular su voz para que no se quebrara -Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, de alguna manera iba a darme cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Ritsu... Esta ocasión fue tu "broma", pero pudo haber sido otra cosa y el resultado habría sido el mismo, ¿no lo crees?

Mio sonaba tranquila, pero esa falsa naturalidad hacía que Mugi sintiera más culpa de la que ya pesaba en sus hombros.

-¡No Mio!- Se notaba cierta histeria en la voz de Mugi, pero ésta trataba de contenerla -¡Las cosas no debieron ser así!

-¿Entonces cómo debieron ser?- Cuestionó Mio perdiendo la paciencia -¿Ritsu debía salvarme y yo debía agradecerle con un beso? ¿Ese era tu plan?

Mugi se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro -Es más, gracias. Gracias a ti descubrí a la verdadera Ritsu y he decidido que no quiero verla jamás.

Aquella falsa sonrisa de Mio hizo que Mugi perdiera los estribos. El estrés emocional se había acumulado en el cuerpo de la chica, provocando que todos sus sentimientos reprimidos quisieran salir de un solo golpe.

-Mio Akiyama, escúchame bien porque esto no pienso repetirlo- Mio miró con incredulidad a su amiga. Había tomado una postura que jamás había mostrado antes.

-¿Mugi?- Mio estaba confusa.

-Primero tuve que lidiar con tu actitud de niñita enojada, después tuve que soportar la indiferencia de Ritsu, ¡y ahora tu necedad y tu capricho de niña mimada sólo porque te hicieron sentir mal! ¿No te has puesto a pensar el daño que le hiciste a Ricchan con tu desconfianza?- Mio empalideció ante la actitud de su amiga -Y después, así como si nada querías que Ritsu te perdonara sin siquiera haberte ganado ese derecho. ¿De verdad pensaste que después de cómo le gritaste, ella te perdonaría tan fácilmente? ¿No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez también está harta de tu actitud mandona? ¿No pensaste en que tal vez también tenía dudas acerca de ti? ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez cuando la besaste ella creyó que sólo jugabas? Te haces la ofendida, la víctima, pero tú le has hecho el mismo daño o quizás hasta más.

Instantáneamente Mio recordó aquel beso impulsivo que le dio a Ritsu. Recordó también cómo al principio Ritsu le había correspondido, pero después, de la nada la apartó. Ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener un poco de sentido. Mugi por su parte, respiraba agitadamente, tratando de reponerse del ataque de histeria que había sufrido.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Dijo Mio apenada -Pero no puedo olvidar el dolor y los problemas que esa idiota me ha causado- Los ojos de Mio estaban inundados de ira.

-¿Cómo puede ser que odies a la persona que amas?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¡No la amo!- Exclamó -¡creí amarla! Pero no puedes amar a quien no conoces, es imposible.

-¿Qué no la conoces? ¡Mio, por favor! ¡La conoces desde primaria! Han estado juntas mucho tiempo, ella te conoce y tú la conoces.

-¡Ya te dije que creí conocerla! La Ritsu que yo conocí no habría sido capaz de tratarme de esa manera- Unas lágrimas se escaparon.

-¿Y la Mio que ella conoció habría sido capaz de golpearla y rechazarla de esa manera?-

-Las personas cambian, Mugi. ¡Las personas se hartan!

-¿Te das cuenta de lo manipuladora y caprichosa que eres? ¡Te excusas diciendo que las personas cambian pero no perdonas el hecho que Ritsu haya cambiado!

-¡Ya basta!- Mio gritó -¡YA BASTA! ¡ESTOY EN MI DERECHO DE ENOJARME CON QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA Y TE ESTÁS GANANDO QUE TAMBIÉN ME ENFADE CONTIGO POR DEFENDER A ESA IDIOTA!

Mio se calló en seco al sentir un calor ardiente sobre su mejilla. Una fuerza la obligó a girar el rostro. Mugi había perdido el control de sus emociones, las cuales la impulsaron a proporcionarle una bofetada a su amiga.

Mio no podía creer lo que su amiga acababa de hacer. ¿Era a caso que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Mugi nunca habría sido capaz de hacer aquello, si no fuera por la influencia de la estúpida de Ritsu.

-Perfecto, Mugi. Ya veo de qué lado estás- Mio se dirigió con paso firme hacia la salida, pero la rubia se interpuso, bloqueándole el camino.

-Mio, por favor, ven conmigo- Suplicó Mugi. Había ahora un notorio cambio de voz y de actitud -Arreglemos esto antes que se ponga peor

-No Mugi. Esto no tiene arreglo- Mio se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero Mugi se pegó a la puerta impidiendo que la abriera.

-Mio, te lo suplico- Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron.

-¡Que no, Mugi! Entiende, no quiero verla... Y a ti tampoco...- Mio jaló con fuerza a su amiga, apartándola de la puerta, acción que Mugi aprovechó para tomar a Mio por detrás y atar sus manos con un listón que traía escondido en la bolsa de su falda.

-¡Mugi!- Exclamó Mio -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- Mio forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento Mio, pero si no vas por las buenas, vas por las malas- Entonces sacó un pañuelo de seda de la otra bolsa y le cubrió la boca.

* * *

><p>Ritsu se encontraba sola dentro del salón de música ligera. Caminaba en círculos mientras pasaba constantemente sus manos por su cabello. ¿Habría convencido Mugi a Mio de asistir a la sala de música? ¿Y si no lo hacía?<p>

Entonces todo el plan que las chicas habían planeado fracasaría. Pero ¿Y si la convencía? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Debería pedirle una disculpa? ¿Debería pedir una explicación? La cabeza de Ritsu daba tantas vueltas que comenzaba a marearse, por lo que decidió sentarse. Ocupó su puesto habitual en aquella mesita en la que convivían normalmente todas las chicas del club. De pronto cayó en la cuenta que hacía meses que no pisaba ese salón, mucho menos que se sentaba a tomar el té. Miró cada uno de los puestos vacíos en la mesa, recordando algunos momentos divertidos del pasado. Soltó una risita al recordar aquella vez que Yui se esmeraba en ponerle la diadema de gato a Azusa, e inmediatamente vinieron a su mente imágenes de Mio sonrojándose por sus continuas burlas. De pronto recordó el incidente del salón de clases, aquel animal saltando por todos lados; la mirada acusadora de Mio y después... La bofetada. Aquel golpe que hirió el orgullo de Ritsu. La castaña se puso de pie. Su cuerpo fue invadido por un sentimiento de ira al recordar aquella mirada de odio que Mio le dedicó, la cual la había lastimado mucho. No iba a soportar otro desplante de esa niña malcriada, así que se dirigió a la puerta para largarse de ahí. "Tranquila, Ritsu" pensó. "No te precipites, habla con ella" Ritsu se detuvo y respiró hondo. Su mente estaba siendo invadida por miles de pensamientos que la confundían, mientras que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Giró su cuerpo para regresar a la mesita de té cuando por primera vez cayó en la cuenta que su batería seguía ahí. Ritsu se acercó a ella, observándola con curiosidad mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro. Hacía meses que no la hacía sonar y por primera vez sintió el peso de la nostalgia, pues no había notado lo mucho que la extrañaba. Corrió entusiasmada al armario del salón. Buscó entre las estanterías el par de baquetas de repuesto que una vez había guardado ahí; había polvo por aquí, polvo por allá, revistas, disfraces, más polvo, hasta que dio con ellas. Regresó a donde su batería y tímidamente se acercó a ella, deslizando sus dedos por ese metal que conocía tan bien y que hacía mucho no sentía. Tomó asiento en el banquito mientras sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban y los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban. Con una de las baquetas dio un tímido golpe; Ritsu rió. Dio otro golpe; volvió a reír. Golpeó los platillos lo más despacio que pudo; volvió a reír. Había olvidado ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo que sentía cada vez que tocaba su batería, la razón que la llevó a obligar a Mio a formar una banda. Respiró profundo y comenzó a tocar. Lo hacía despacio, para que las demás no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero a cada golpe que daba sentía la necesidad de golpear más y más fuerte, al grado de olvidarse de todo y sólo disfrutar del ritmo y del cosquilleo. No sabía lo que tocaba, sólo se dejaba llevar por aquello que la impulsaba a tocar en ese momento; tal vez eran sentimientos reprimidos, nerviosismo o soledad... ¿Eso qué importa? Lo importante es que después de mucho tiempo se sentía ella misma.

* * *

><p>Yui y Azusa se encontraban afuera del salón de música esperando la señal de Mugi. Las dos chicas llevaban puesto un traje de 'maid' negro con delantal y encajes blancos. Azusa no podía dejar de ver a su 'senpai', la veía de pies a cabeza, analizándola y tratando de encontrar qué cosa era lo que la hacía verse más tierna y linda de lo normal. Yui, por su parte, también pensaba lo mismo de Azusa, sin embargo ella creía que con una diadema de orejitas de gato se vería perfecta.<p>

-Por favor, Azu-nyan- suplicaba Yui -Ponte esta diadema- le mostró una diadema de orejas de gato.

-¡Que no!- Azusa sonaba fastidiada -Ya bastante lograste al convencerme que me pusiera este traje, como para que me hagas usar eso. ¡Y deja de llamarme así!- Suspiró -Todo sea por reunir a esas dos testarudas de nuevo-

-¡Pero si te ves tan linda con ese traje, Azu-nyan! Pero te verías perfecta con esta diadema- El rostro de Yui delataba su entusiasmo. Esa sonrisa tan tierna que derretía a la pobre de Azusa era la clave para que accediera a cumplir todos los caprichos de la castaña. Literalmente esa sonrisa era su perdición.

-De acuerdo, pónmela- Dijo con un tono de resignación.

Yui, entusiasmada, le colocó las orejitas de gato y, sin que Azusa lo previera, le quitó las dos ligas que ataban su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda.

-¡Yui!- Exclamó Azusa -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

La castaña miraba embobada a la pelinegra, como si hubiera entrado en un trance.

-Yui... ¡YUI!- Exclamó Azusa zarandeando a la castaña.

-Yo... Siempre quise verte con el cabello suelto, Azu-nyan... Y te ves muy hermosa-

Estas palabras desorbitaron a Azusa. El suelo se movió bajo sus pies y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente... Pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que nada le pasaría mientras sostuviera la mirada de su compañera. De pronto Yui comenzó a acercarse. "¿Qué pretendes, Yui?" Se preguntó la pelinegra. Su compañera se acercaba más y más, ´provocando que Azusa se paralizara. Yui comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras acortaba más la distancia mientras que la otra chica no era capaz siquiera de respirar. Sus frentes se unieron y con el contacto Azusa pudo sentir ese calor que sólo su 'senpai' le brindaba, mezclado con el aroma inconfundible de su piel. Sintió muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero estaba paralizada.

-Azusa- Yui rompió el silencio -¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente... No pasa con Mugi, ni con Mio, ni siquiera con Ui... ¿A caso esto es a lo que llaman 'Amor'?-

''Me llamó Azusa'' pensó la pelinegra... "Espera... ¿AMOR?" Yui acababa de... ¿Declararse? Las piernas de Azusa temblaban incontrolablemente, mientras sudor frío comenzó a escurrir por su rostro. Yui acababa de darle a entender que 'la amaba' y eso es algo que la pelinegra juró que jamás pasaría. Quería hablar, decirle que también sentía algo por ella, pero su voz no salía, ni siquiera podía mover su boca. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y para colmo estaba mareándose y perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo para poder responderle a su 'senpai', pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Yui abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con los de su compañera, pero en ligar de eso encontró una expresión de pánico que la asustó mucho...

-¡Azusa!- Exclamó la castaña, desconcertada -Azusa... Yo... Yo no... No te enojes, por favor... Lo siento, ¡Lo siento mucho!-

"¿En qué estaba pensando al decir eso?" Yui estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero esta vez de verdad quería llorar; sentía un vacío inexplicable en el pecho y ver aquella expresión en la cara de su amiga la había hecho sentirse estúpida.

Azusa escuchaba las palabras de la castaña, pero aún no podía reaccionar. "¿Se está disculpando?" pensó. "Pero ¿Por qué?". Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo único que vio fue a su 'senpai' dándole la espalda.

Estaba temblorosa y sollozaba, con las manos cerradas en puños. Azusa estaba confundida... "¿Por qué llora?" se preguntaba.

-Yui- por fin pudo hablar -Yui... Yo...- Azusa quería decirle que también la quería, que no importaba que le llamara Azu-nyan ni que quisiera vestirla de gatito a cada rato, quería decirle que ella siempre la complacería en todo, pero las palabras se aferraban a quedarse adentro.

-No Azusa, no digas nada- Yui trataba de sonar lo más serena posible -No es tu culpa, al contrario, es lógico que me tengas miedo. Perdóname-

"¿Miedo? ¿De qué rayos está hablando?" Azusa no lograba comprender nada.

-Yui-senpai- llamó la pelinegra -Yo... yo no te tengo miedo- La voz de Azusa sonaba temblorosa por los nervios.

-No trates de fingir, que no te sale- Yui se había calmado un poco -Prometo no volver a molestarte-

Y con esto Yui comenzó a correr por el pasillo que llevaba a los baños, dejando a su compañera con los nervios de punta y un vacío en el pecho que la lastimaba demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera había notado que la batería del salón de música sonaba después de mucho tiempo que no lo había hecho.

Mugi caminaba lo más rápido y silenciosa que podía, mientras llevaba casi a rastras a la amordazada Mío. Trataba de mantenerse cien por ciento alerta para no toparse con alguno de los limpiadores de la escuela o en el peor de los casos con algún profesor. Mio trataba de escapar, pero nunca había notado que su amiga la superaba en fuerza. La emoción que Mugi sentía era producida por la idea de arreglar las cosas entre las dos chicas, por lo cual ni el capricho de Mio ni la arrogancia de Ritsu la detendrían. A cada paso que daba, una corriente de emociones recorría desde su corazón hasta la punta de sus cuatro extremidades, estimulando la producción de adrenalina de su organismo y dándole más fuerza para sujetar a su cautiva. Pronto llegó a las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de música (demasiado pronto a criterio de Mio). Cuando Mugi jalaba a Mio para llevarla a su destino, una chica desesperada y entristecida bajó corriendo como si huyera de alguien, chocándose con las dos chicas que se encontraban al pie de las escaleras. El golpe fue tan fuerte que las tres cayeron al suelo, provocando que la amordazara recibiera el mayor daño, pues no pudo amortiguar su caída. Mugi y Yui se pararon rápidamente para levantar a su compañera.

-¡Mugi chan!- exclamó la castaña -¿Qué es lo que le haces a la pobre Mio?

Mugi estaba nerviosa. Temía haberle causado daño a su compañera, por lo que inmediatamente la revisó. Mio lloraba en silencio debido a la mordaza de su boca, pero Mugi sabía que era más por berrinche que por dolor.

Aún así, decidió soltarla para que pudiera reponerse del golpe y del susto.

-¡Ya era hora que me soltaras!- exclamó la castaña -¿Qué pretendías? ¿Secuestrarme?

Dio media vuelta para marcharse por donde la habían arrastrado, pero la rubia la tomó del brazo y la aventó hacia las escaleras. Mio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse.

-Mugi- dijo con ese tono de voz asustadizo e infantil -Me estás asustando, te has comportado de una manera muy extraña. ¿Qué te sucede?

La rubia le dedicó una mirada severa a su amiga, lo cual la asustó más. Yui, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que peleaban, pues el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido momentos antes con su Azu-nyan comenzó a atormentarla de nuevo. Ignoró totalmente a sus amigas y se dirigió con paso lento y un rostro triste hacia la salida.

-Mio- continuó la rubia -Ya basta que seas tan testaruda y caprichosa ¡Compórtate una vez en tu vida como adulta y enfrenta a Ricchan!

Mio de nuevo comenzó a llorar exclamando "¡NO QUIERO!" y corrió escaleras arriba. Mugi la siguió lo más rápido que pudo y, al ver que le llevaba ventaja, optó por gritarle al único refuerzo que le quedaba. Azusa comprendió que las chicas se acercaban, así que se puso 'en guardia'. Cuando Mio llegó al piso indicado, Azusa la jaló de un brazo antes que volviera a escapar y la lanzó hacia adentro del salón de música el cual momentos antes había abierto. Esta vez Mio no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al piso con la mirada hacia el techo. Un sonido rítmico invadía la sala, el cual se detuvo en seco después de unos segundos. Su corazón se precipitó al grado de ni siquiera poder respirar. Se puso de pie y sin observar el interior de la sala corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡No, no, no!- exclamaba mientras inútilmente trataba de abrirla. Comenzó a sudar y a temblar como si estuviera ante alguna amenaza; porque, para Mio Akiyama, aquella presencia era la peor de las amenazas. Al ver que sus opciones eran pocas, respiró profundo para armarse de valor. Poco a poco fue girando su cuerpo y aquellos ojos grises chocaron con los ámbar que conocía perfectamente. De haber sido físicamente posible, aquel choque habría causado una explosión catastrófica.

-Mio- susurró la castaña.

-Ritsu- le respondió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y pues, FFnet ya se los puso más fácil así que… NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
